Rekindled Spirit
by ChickLovinThesbian
Summary: S3. Follows Hugo pretty much but will also have ministories about the other characters I liked from Suikoden 3(and a few cameos). Not fully planned out so reviews will be useful, so R&R. Rated for anticipated gruesome death and some scary situations(lik
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! Author here. This is an introductory chapter to a story I'm planning. I've always thought there were a lot of loose ends in Suikoden 3. I'm going to try and settle them with a tale of epic proportions. Or until I get bored. Whichever comes first. So here it goes! Move over rover, let Jimmy take over.

* * *

The crash of a boar gave the plain a resonating thud as the boar rammed strait into a substantially sized boulder. The boar stumbled about left and right as it gained its stability back. Hugo decided it would be an oppurtune time to attack the beast. He pounced like a tiger upon the still boar. With four horizontal slashes the beast fell before him and slowly faded from his mind. 

He took the potch and medicine from the remains and walked over to his horse, Cavalo, and began riding back to the new village. It was waining into the hours of evening. His mother had fervently requested his return home with punctuality, and he had learned not to disobey his mother. Maybe there was something special going on tonight.

He rode around the plateau where the site of the new village was. His mother had used a brilliant plan of constructing the faux village where the old site had been, in case it were fever to be attacked again. The real village was about a mile north on a small plateau. The dwarf Twaikin had helped them to dig out a shelter underneath the surface so that the whole plateau was the village.

The only people who knew that knew that the village wasn't at the former location was Lady Chris, Cheif Dupa, Sgt. Joe, and Sana. Of course the Karayans would frequent the old site, being that it was also a store for their grains and wheat. Hugo saw the small hay stacks atop the plateau knowing that the actual buildings were slightly submerged beneath its surface. He took Cavalo into a cave hidden behind some brush and tied his horse to a post inside with the other striped horses there.

He could taste the smoke in the air from the bonfire above. The village mystic Kayla masked the smoke and the people of the village danced around the fire and chatted with each other. Hugo left the stables and walked up the circling pathway around the plateau and to the fire in the middle of the circle of haystacks. He spotted his mother beside Dupa, Sgt. Joe, Sana, Chris and suprisingly Geddoe and his acolytes. He hardly ever saw Geddoe around anymore. They were both busy people, and rarely had time to see eachother.

Behind them stood Thomas timid to break into the conversation so listening quietly behind the circle of leaders. He saw Fubar flying around above them enjoying the dim sunset light illuminating the sky. He saw Hugo coming into the party and dived down to see him. Unfortunatly Fubar had not quite mastered teh tactful art of landing with precision and notplowing intopeople.

"AHHHH!" cried out Ace got toppled into by the landing gryphon. Hugo's eyes widened and a smile began to form across his face as Ace picked himself up. The two women he had been talking to began to chuckle as well. Soon the whole assembly laughed uproarously and Ace was slinking away towards his captain. Even Geddoe cracked a slight grin. Dupa laughed outright as Ace walked up to the group. Hugo and Fubar followed closely behind Ace and joined the group.

"It seems that now Hugo is here, we can start the activities ofthe night!" called Lucia to the crowd. The group cheered and Hugo was confused at what was going on. He looked to see if anyone else had just shown up but finding no one he realized his mother was talking about him. He also saw a peculiar object sitting behind his mother. It was some sort of stone table.

* * *

Ok all, thats just a introduction. If you want me to continue Review. I really like reviews so if you would give them id give you a cookie(but not really. What do you think im made outa money?). Future plans: Le Buque is put to rest, New life to a forgotten character, and the missing witch of Suikodens past. 


	2. Inverse Amnesia

MMk, Time for a substantially written chapter. Recap: Hugo made way to the village of the Karayans to be met with a feast in his honor. What the feast is about will be explained shortly… So to go in like the introduction….

MOVE OVER ROVER, LET JIMI TAKE OVER!

* * *

The fire blazed upward with the intensity of the blazes of Iksay. The feast was beginning with food all around. There were huge portions of roast pig lined up on the old, worn tables and vegetables of all kinds in ceramic bowls. Every mans cup never got to low on ale and every woman never had to sit out on a dance they wanted to dance in. Everyone was having a great time. Hugo found himself lost in the joy on the evening, forgetting that he really didn't know what it was for and how he was important to it.

He danced around merrily with Aila, her emerald eyes catching his as they danced feverishly around the fire. Sweat stuck to her face, making it glisten with the orange light of the fire. Hugo found himself intoxicated with her beauty and couldn't keep himself from trying to be close to her. They continued there dancing until the fire started to burn low, and the music to die out.

Hugo took a seat with Aila and Ace, who had found a young woman to rest his arm over. They began an idle conversation before their attentions were drawn to Hugo's mother and those beside her.

"Can I have everyone's attention. I think now is a great time to begin the evenings events. Hugo would you please come up here with me." Lucia called out. Hugo looked at the group, especially Aila for support. They seemed to tell him to join her, but with their eyes. Again momentarily lost in Aila's eyes, he was forced to snap out of it and run in front of the crowd.

"Tonight is a very special night! Over these past two years I have been raising my son, Hugo, to be the best chief that he can be when his time comes. I feel that his time has come tonight. So tonight I will pass on my position as chief of the Karaya Clan to my son Hugo." Lucia said to Hugo and the crowd. Hugo had a look of shock, awe and anticipation on his face. He knew that this day was coming but it came as a complete surprise to him that it would be this fateful evening.

"Hugo… You have always been a loyal, obedient and good son to me. In the times of the Second Fire Bringer Wars you showed all of us that you were courageous and a valiant leader and that whenever we needed you to rise up to a challenge, you did so with everyone's best interest in mind. Now if you would take these vows of our tribe, sacred to the chiefs of old age and sacred shall they be until the ends of time." Lucia looked maternally at her son. "Will younow and forever take every action necessary to insure the safety and prosperity of the tribe? Will all of your actions will be in the best interest of the tribe and serve them to the best of your ability. Will you serve them as an example at all times and will you defend them to my own death?" Lucia asked openly to her boy.

"Yes mother. I will do these above all else." Hugo said. The crowd began a loud cheer of Hugo's name, which echoed on the empty plain. He smiled broadly as they began to dance once again. "Wait just one second! We're forgetting a very important part of the ceremony. Before Hugo can truly become the chief he must first take upon himself the Rune of the Karayan People. Hugo please step forward."

Hugo stepped to where his mother had indicated. It was right next to the strange stone object he had seen earlier. It was like a stone block with half of a cylinder cut out of it. Lucia laid her hand face up in the hollow as Hugo walked up. She closed her eyes and her hand began to glow with a warm yellow color. From it rose the flashing at first but soon solid image of a rune. It was shaped like the Karayan crest and was different than any rune Hugo had ever seen. The True Fire Rune grew warm on his hand in the presence of the other rune.

It wasn't the same as when he was around Geddoe and Chris so it wasn't a True Rune but Hugo could tell that this rune was very unique. "Hugo put your hand through the apparition." Lucia said to him, eyes still closed. Hugo gave a quick nod and slowly stuck his left hand through. He felt the power of the rune minimize itself into his hand. The tattoo of the rune had a glowing yellow outline that slowly faded. Lucia looked tired after the ordeal but put on a smile for her son.

"Come here boy! As is tradition of the Grassland Tribes, I will stir some of the memories held in that rune and add some of mine from the Rune of the Lizard Clan." Dupa said to him. Hugo approached him and held out his left hand, like Dupa was gesturing to him. A deep red glow shot streams of light through Hugo's hand which shot Hugo's eyes wide open. He began to flash through the memories of the rune. He saw the memories of the first political meeting of the clans of the Grasslands. He saw a woman that looked to be from Alma Kinan, and a Duck with a beautiful tail; a great Lizard with fiery looking scales that shone in the light; a fattened man in a turban that looked to be from Safir; a man wearing a fur cloak and in clothes with Karayan print on them; and a man dressed in white and purple clothes probably from the Chisa Clan.

What surprised him the most was a man dressed in dark red pants with spiky black hair. He held a spear in one hand and a shield in the other. He was also riding a mantor.


	3. Goodbye

Alright so now that I have some free time I'll get down to business. Last chapter Hugo got some memories. This chapter he'll act on them. Don't expect really long chapters from me though. I have a tendency to become ADD (Layin down yesterday I got bored and went outside to climb a tree. Then I practiced kickboxing. I don't kickbox) Ok, R&R if you like it or if you don't. Tell me what to do better.

Move over Rover, let Jimi take over!

* * *

"Hugo! Hugo! Snap out of it!" called the duck. He stood over Hugo shaking him violently as Hugo's eyes shot open. "Hugo! What happened?" He asked. 

"This happens sometimes, Jordi, when someone acquires another runes memories" replied Lucia calmly. "Do you really think I would just be sitting here if my son was in any serious trouble? I think not" she said to the exsasperated duck. He looked over to Lucia questioningly.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay Sgt, but thanks for yout concern." Hugo said as he sat up. "It seems that Le Buque had a more important part in the Grasslands than I thought, though. I need to see Franz about this new development." Hugo said. He got up and began walking into the platueau. It had been a long evening and the few people who had yet to pass out left to the comfort of their beds. Lucia let the few guests that they hadshack up with her in her extra chambers. Dupa and Shiba both returned to the Great Hollow where Shiba returned to a quite annoyed missus. All had settled in the evening but the coming morning would prove far more interesting.

* * *

"Hugo, where are you off to? It's only an hour after sunrise. Aren't you tired even a little?" Sgt. Joe said to Hugo as he prepared a Karayan horse for a day trip. Hugo had gotten a new set of clothes from his mother after becoming cheif. He now wore a chestplate over his black skin-tight tee-shirt. His necklace was still there, over the chest plate which looked to be made of a composite clay. He had a new belt, but the only difference was that it was bigger and had proportionatly larger gems in it. It helped Hugo carry his new sword, which was larger and more fitting the cheif of the Karaya Clan. 

Hugo mounted Cavallo and began to trot out of the stables. He was stopped by Sgt. Joe. "So you were going to leave me? I feel hurt!" Sgt Joe said mockingly. "So really what's causing you to want to leave so fast? You've gotten me really curious now" he said.

"Well, I'll tell you on the way there." He said as he started to run off.

"Hugo, I'm not the young, handsome duck I once was. I can't go with you this time." Joe said. Hugo turned around quickly after hearing what he said. "You're the new chief now and you should be able to take care of yourself. I trust you will no longer be needing me to protect you from every little danger. Besides, I have a wife and family to get home to. I'm sure they've become curious as to why I'm so late from coming back from the store by now." Joe said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Joe. If you must know I'll tell you, but please don't worry my mother with it." Hugo replied. "I'm going to see Franz. Le Buque used to be apart of the 6 clans, Joe. Thats a bond that shouldn't have been forgotten. If the Second Fire Bringer war taught me nothing else it taught me that the past can come back and bite you in the ass sometimes. You've got to know your past before you go into the future." he said.

"Hugo you sound like an adult. Congratulations on becoming chief, by the way." He said with a small chuckle. "Thanks Joe. I never thanked you for all the times you saved my life so here it is, thank you." Hugo responded. With his response he set off into the distance, on his way to Le Buque.

* * *

"Captain , I think its about time we head out. The sun's up and no ones drunk yet." Queen said with a laugh. She stood with Geddoe on the edge of the plataeu. They looked into the newly arisen sun. They both saw Hugo ride off into open plains. Geddoe looked to Queen. "I think it's about time we go back to Caleria. We need a mission" He said to her. 

Jacques looked up from his position leaning against one of the piles of hay. He wore the same clothes as he always had yet they were not quite in mint condition. They had tiny cuts and stains on them but remarkably, his blue coat was completely spotless. He walked away at the same time as Queen. Queen headed into the subterrainial village.

She found Ace asleep in Lucia's home, next to Joker. Ace was awoken from his restful slumber by a swift kick to the gut. The ensuing grunt roused Joker from his rest, as well. "What was that for?" Ace whined.

"For all the women who's hearts you broke last night." She replied. The party rose to their feet and joined the others outside. They stood for a moment and let themselves all get settled and more fully roused from the slumber.

"So we're going to Caleria, everyone make sure ou have all of your things. I'll go pay the bill we accumulated while we were here." Ace said to the group. Luckily, it wasn't a large bill because the Karayans were more than happy to share their food.

They all looked around for a moment. "Where is Aila?"Queen asked. She was noticably missing from the group. As they moved on towards the exit of the village Geddoe responded.

"She got up early and tailed Hugo. We are going to pick her up when we pass by Le Buque, since that's where they are headed." He said, eyes glazed looking onward. Reaching the make-do gate of the village they chatted as they waited for Ace to return. Lucia approached them in the meantime.

"Hello everyone." Lucia said cordially. After their nodded acknowledgments of her comment she continued. "Geddoe, may I speak with you for amoment before you leave?" She said. They both walked around the corner to a secluded area, away from invasive ears.

"Geddoe you are going to see Hugo at Le Buque, correct?" She said. Geddoe looked up in surprise for a moment but nodded his head. "I knowthat I gave leadership of the Clan to himbutI need you to give him this message from me. Over the years Beechum and I have scouted the area looking for the best place to set upa new Karayan Village, even before our last home was burned to the ground. One where we can be safe, and have rrom to build." She was being distractable for some reason which is usually out of her character. "I just want you to tell him that we found it. We found it a few months ago and secretly have begun constructing a fortress there. It's called Project Kianu, named for my father. I just want Hugo to know that I'll be working there until its done and after that I'm going back to Dunan. I have... work there. Thank you in advance." She said. Tears began to well in her eyes but she shrugged them off quickly. It was almost like she knew that this was the last time she would be seeing her son and couldn't force herself to say goodbye.


End file.
